mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made To vote on current issues, please go to the Arsinos United Nations General Assembly page. This was created to tidy up the UN page Passed laws in force:AUN Laws Rejected laws: AUN Rejected Laws The United Nations leadership is the UNEC Member countries all have a say and a vote in the conduct of the General Assembly and in the election of the Excutive Council Organisation and presence Legislation: UNGA Executive: UNEC Advisory: AUNGLAC where members can add their voice to discussing the most pressing problems of the day. The UN Cultural Committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events including: #National Anthems sharing and appreciation Please note that although Toastervision is an international event it is not under UN control. The UN Defence Force- The UN operates a fleet of carriers that can be deployed to enforce UN law. The UN also oversees peacekeeping efforts. The Office of Bureaucratic Affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade Council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made The International Criminal Court- This court is a giant gladatorial arena where both defendants and prosecution battle out their legal disputes in front of a crowd to determine their innocence. Current Members * AAC * Amun-seth * Dalania * DPRSJ* * Kaneland * Landland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis* * Novak * Shaderia * Federal Republic of Stahl *Starred countries are member states that get the same benefits and contributions but are listed as ABD status, which can be lifted by them opting in. In the meantime they are considered permenently absent from the UNGA. Nominal Members * Fusonia * Lapinland * Lornon * Wales Suspended members Abstention by default Countries that voluntarily or automatically have been placed in the abstention by default category which assumes the country will not vote, though they will always retain the right to do so. UN forces See United Nations Defence Force UN forces serve 3 primary purposes: Peacekeeping, enforcing international law and protecting United Nations Administered Territories. They do not usually act by themselves when enforcing international law - various member states usually pitch in. The command of the UN forces ultimately lies with the United Nations Executive Council. Forces *Each country in the UN must commit at least 10% of its troops. *The UN has 3 carriers of its own *As well as the 10% already committed from Shaderia, Shaderia, Fusonia and Lornon commit an extra 5% each. *Novak commits 5% of its forces to UNFOR *AAC commits 10% of its forces to UNFOR Historically the UN has hired mercinaries when it did not have enough forces of its own, this is very rare now. Current Deployment *Fighting The World Breaker Applicant Members A majority vote from countries who are full members (and are active) is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. AUN Conduct Laws e.g. if there are 10 full members who are declared as active then to gain UN entry you need 6 "For" votes. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply: * Category:AUN Category:Arsinos